God Slayer Among Gods
by hoedum mortem
Summary: what would happen if Godou went to the d.c. world read to find out rated m For things that might come in the future. Godou/Harem if you don't like i'm sry but I won't change it
1. to the new world he goes

**Author's notes: hey this is my first story so you know be gentle and all that jass anyways i don't own any of this besides the plot so yeah you know let's get it started.**

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed a young 5'10 tan skinned boy with black-haired and black eyes and a fit body named Godou, as he wore a savage grin on face with golden lights flashing all around him and a petite doll-like little girl with golden hair and deep blue eyes with a black dress. Godou had summon his authority the warrior and was now facing Khaos the greek Goddess of creation." Khaos the Greek Goddess of Creation you were the first primeval goddess to emerge from yourself the void creation. You were a mother that gave birth to herself the symbol of the snake shedding it own skin a symbol of reincarnation." said Godou as golden swords flew into the goddess as she tried to deflect all the swords but some got passed and cut into her creamy white skin and blood was drawn from the goddess.

"Foolish god slayer I will DESTROY you and your WRETCHED sword." shouted Khaos as she dove forward and lunged her hand intending to reach Godou heart but he side stepped but the goddess had enough chance to angle her shot and nipped him in the shoulder. Godou swung his sword intending to slice her in half but she was able to drop herself fast to the floor to only get sliced a little in the back. Khaos threw herself up as she created a silver sword in her hand intending to slice the young god slayer in half but Godou was able to bring his own sword up in time." You where the queen of the sky and space until your myth was changed into making you your own mother." shouted Godou as he threw him and his sword thrusting it to the goddess who tried to jump to the left, but her jump was too late and she was pierced in the chest in mid-air.

Godou let go of his sword and landed on the destroyed ground face first and let out a big groan as his body was aching because of the constant combat. He rolled himself on his back and started to stare at the goddess who face had a beautiful smile as she looked upon the young god slayer with interest in her deep blue eyes." Thou has defeated me young god slayer. Thou have brought Khaos to death's door." Godou started to stare at the deep blue sky as he started to laugh again.

He laughed at his purpose in life which changed all those years ago when his wives had been consumed by old age. He remembered 200 year s ago he became the 7th Campione but now he was the last one. The others fell in battle against the king of the end only Godou was able to defeat him. He laughed again seeing how his own purpose had backfired on him again. Since they had died his new purpose was to for defeat yet with every battle he placed himself in no man or god could beat him, with every battle came a victory and with every victory he became stronger." Do not be sad young god slayer for giving me such a splendid battle I shall reward thee." The Greek Goddess Khaos waved her petite hand and opened a small black hole next to her." This young god slayer is a portal to a world where gods walk among men, maybe here you can find the defeat you look forward to." whispered Khaos as she slowly burned away into the wind. Godou stared at the black portal." Go for it king and think of the battles." said Ama No Murakumo also known as the legendary kusanagi sword. "I have nothing to lose." Godou thought as he jumped into the black hole.

-**Author's note: yay my first chapter anyways people review and tell me what you think. Thank you RenTap, the DragonBard, and Rexfan 1333 for the advice you guys gave me.**


	2. From Devil King to Hero

**Author's note: I'm on chapter 2. I thank all of you who reviewed, you gave a lot of helpful advice. Anyways let's get it started. Anyways bold letter will be you know telepathy speech and all that jazz.**

It had been 3 months since Godou came to this new world and he was surprised in what he saw. The first thing he made note of in this new world there was honest to god superheroes in spandex running around.

He had made note of a few he had seen running or flying around such as superman who had enough strength to match certain gods and batman who was as clever as a wisdom god. When Godou first came to this world he knew he had to set himself up. He had used magic to hypnotize clerks at both a bank and a D.M.V. to set himself up with papers he would need to be seen as a resident.

He also used his authority Plutus' wealth to pull out gold in which he would pawn it for money. He had bought himself a nice little apartment in metropolis. He would usually spend his time watching the news, working on his martial arts skills he gained from his sister and lover Luo Hao, or his sword skills he had gained from his rival idiot Doni as Godou would call him.

"King** we should become a superhero** ," said Murakumo to his king as they were watching the news in which superman and supergirl had foiled a bank robbery the Metallo had planned. Godou choked on the water he was drinking. "WHY?" Godou shouted as he stared at the jet black sword that materialised in his right hand." **Think about it king think about the battles we could have in this world and you'll be doing some good instead of just being locked up in here.**

"Godou thought about it his own pacifist nature was long gone." Alright Murakumo lets say I go along with this where would I've even begin?" "**I don't know king we'll think about it tommorow just go relax king**."

Godou went to sleep on his king sized bed and as he fell into the arms of Morpheus, he dreamed about the past with his wives until something morphed his dream. Godou stirred uncomfortably and he began to see images of carnage and destruction he started shrieks of pain echoing all around him. As quickly as the visions came they stopped.

Godou woke up in a panic and frenzied state looking for an enemy that wasn't there. "What was the Murakumo do you know," asked Godou to the sentient sword in his right arm. " **I do not know king but they almost felt like memories.**"

Godou had a shiver of excitement go up his spine because he instinctually knew that something was coming and that it would change his boring existence. Godou used his own authority Morpheus' grasp to send himself back to sleep with a savage yet happy grin on his face. Godou woke up early as the sun started rising, he could feel the stallion stomping it hooves in his head because of the sun.

Godou got up took a shower put on a black t-shirt with black pants and with black boots. While many think this wouldn't be something a devil king would wear, many forgot that they got into fights that could destroy the world on a daily basis. While preparing an English breakfast for himself he started to think about what Murakumo told him the night before.

If he wanted to become a superhero he would have to get things needed for such a thing. Godou was starting to get nowhere until an idea came to him. He still had many gifts that came to his possession as mages tried getting into his good graces. He had gain a particular gift from copper black cross after he had married Erica and the others.

It was a mask in the shape of a devil with a crown on it head, while it was painted red and black, it had the ability to call armor to its wearor. it was a gift from Erica's uncle Pablo in mean to help his niece Erica. Godou smiled thinking about his past with his wives until the smell of fresh bacon took him ut of his day dreaming. as Godou started to eat a smile came to his face as he thought on how interesting his new life was becoming.

**second chapter out I promise to try to at least post one chapter each day maybe 2 if I get luck anyways**

**Plutus' wealth is the authority to bring earth's riches to him it came from the Greek god Plutus who was the god of riches but he later merges with Hades to become Pluto the roman god**

**Morpheus' grasp is the authority to put anyone around the certain vicinity including himself if he wants to sleep for however long Godou wants. this authority came from Morpheus the Greek god of dreams**

**Anyways I hope that you like it.**


	3. Mingling Invasion Killing and league

**Author's note yay i finally reach chapter 3 anyways remember I don't own anything besides the plot and yadayada anyways sry it took me a while to update I had to go back and do some research on the justice league anyways let get it started YEAH sry Yo people sry I haven't updated in a while chapter 4 will be up soon anyway I went back made the text more separated and checked my grammar. With all you who get off put by that sory I haven't found a beta which I am in need of one and I'm dyslexic which mask all this hard as hell for me.**

Godou kept hearing a voice talk to him , asking him for his help even as he sat down to watch TV. waiting for the day to end. Godou was watching the news seeing the U.N. debating over shutting down the world's defense grid and charging Superman with the protection of the earth. Godou scoffed at the idea as senator carter was giving his speech on how this would be for the better.

He saw how flash announced that even though he was the fastest man alive even he couldn't be in 2 spots at the same time. Godou laughed at seeing the foolishness of seeing Superman taking the responsibility without even thinking it over, for even Godou with all of his authorities couldn't protect the whole world. The sun went down as Godou prepared for his first night as a superhero.

He decided to call himself devil king in the honor of his red devil Erica Blandelli. He put on a black wife beater, black pant and black military boots and the devil mask. Godou willed the mask to create red with black outline shoulder gaurds, grieves, and. Godou turned off the lights in his apartment and used his authority the wind to teleport himself on to his apartment's rooftop.

Godou stared out into the skyline and all the city lights using his magically enhanced vision to spot out anything unusual. Godou kept staring until he notice what seemed to be falling meteroites falling down upon metropilis. Godou activated his authority the raptor as he started to run at god's speed to the park where the meteors impacted.

As he got there he both superman who was wrestling with a white and red tri legged ship with what seemed to be a random blob on top, and batman who was in his batjet shooting missiles that barely dented the alien invaders. Godou ran at top speed and used the lightness given to him by the raptor to jump as high as he could in which he was over the alien ships. Godou activated the bull which gave him unlimited strength in which he used in an a overhead strike on one of the alien ships which caused the ship to lurched forward and collapsed.

Both Superman and Batman stopped to stare in surprise at the new arrival until Superman was hit with one of the lasers which shook him and Batman back in to action. As the three heroes fought off the machines, Godou heard a voice in his head telling him to follow Superman. Superman took off flying as did Batman in the batjet heading to a new destination.

Godou thought about what to do for a second and then decided to follow them as he activated the raptor to run behind both of the heroes. Godou was easily able to keep up with both heroes Godou saw as Superman broke into what look like a abandon facility while Batman quietly entered afterward.

Godou use the Wind to teleport quietly into the room a he saw Batman throw a baterang at a door Superman was currently trying to smash through. He saw as Batman confronted Superman," hold it Superman destroying government property isn't usually your style, what is going on," said the dark knight at Superman responded," see for yourself."

Godou quietly peeked into the room that Superman had ripped the door off. He saw computer monitors and another door; he quietly waited for Superman to break the door as he saw a tall green figure hold in what seemed to be large mechanical cuffs holding his arms, legs, and head into place. Batman asked the question Godou was thinking," What is it?" "Man kind's only hope," responded the man of steel as he got to controls to release the green being.

As Superman was helping the green being onto it feet he told the dark knight on how and why he came to help the green being. "What is it doing here?" asked the Dark Knight. "**Invasion, I came here to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here, they wouldn't listen."**Spoke the green being telepathically to the three men in the room even to Godou who was hiding in the shadows.

"Big surprise." replied the Batman to what the Green Being told him.**"I sense you do not trust me, perhaps this would help you."**said the green being telepathically as he morphed into a more human looking form with a blue cape, red straps across his chest and waist with what seem to be blue underwear and blue boots.

"I am J'onn J'onzz," said J'onn as he stuck out his hand to batman. Superman got in the way and said," don't take it personally J'onn he doesn't trust anyone." "A wise policy" said J'onn as Batman and Superman started to walk out he called to them to wait.

"We must the meet the other human room no?" said J'onn to bother Superman and Batman who had confused looks their face except batman hid his. Superman turned on his x-ray vision as he looked around until he saw a figure sitting in the shadows and called him out.

Godou walked out into the light as the other 3 men saw a figure that seems to be a royal devil. He was around 5'10 and had what seemed to be a devil with a crown on it head painted blood red with black lining. He had what seem to be shoulder guards, grieves and gauntlets painted blood red with black outlining over a black wife beater, black pants, and black military boots.

"Who are you," said Batman as he narrowed his eye and gave the infamous bat glare to Godou. Godou just smiled under his mask and replied," You can call me the Devil King Batman." "what are you doing here," asked the man of steel who kept a narrow gaze on our hero until J'onn replied," I called him out here to help as well Superman."

Both Batman and Superman relented and started to walk out until Batman stopped next to our hero and said in a gruff voice," I don't trust you," as he kept on walking out. Godou just smiled after all this was getting him excited. As they were walking out Superman was telling them on how they had to go to the chiefs of joint until lights flashed upon the four and them and they heard what seemed to be the commanding officer telling them," stop right there superman your trespassing onto a restricted area, our order were to keep that freak here."

Superman then got in front of J'onn and said," wait I vouch for him you must let us go."" I don't think so." replied the C.O." But wait the world is at stake." replied the Man Of Steel. "That's why you will never leave here alive." said the C.O. as they all started to morph into white beings with black marks and what seem to be 3 red dots or eyes on the right side their face.

"It's them." said J'onn as they all prepared to fight. Godou, Batman, J'onn rolled out of the way and into cover as the white aliens fired their laser guns, Superman got hit as he was blasted into a rolled over tank. Batman pulled out an explosive batarang and threw at the white alien which caught a couple in the blast. Godou activated both the camel and the bull as he ran to the aliens and started to throws kicks in punches into the crowd of the aliens sending them flying.

One of the white aliens tried to sneak upon Batman but J'onn saw him and went intangible as he went through Batman changed his density to take a laser shot from the sneaking alien. As j'onn took the shot Batman threw a batarang and hit the white alien in the head. Batman helped j'onn up as he tried to carry him away while Superman was carrying a tank over his head to use it to cover Batman, and j'onn while Batman called Godou who felled back seeing what happened.

Both Superman and Batman could feel the excitement rolling off of Godou. They moved to the batjet where Batman put J'onn into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver seat. Superman seeing the glass covering Batman ad J'onn he threw the tank at the white aliens taking a couple them down, while Godou activated Stribog's breeze to control the wind around him as batman flew off in the bat jet while superman followed him.

Godou used the winds to fly at the levels of Batman and superman. j'onn looked back and saw alien ships so he warned the 3 heroes as they started to take evasive actions as the alien ships started to fire laser at them. Batman was dodging the lasers while Superman stopped and let the ships past as him as he started fly through some of them until one blasted him into the side of a mountain.

Godou had used his control over the wind to knock the ships off balance and pushed them into the sides of mountains as he dodged the laser shot at him. Batman started to fly in a dangerous area of mountain as a way to make the ships on his tail crash on the side of mountains. This was working until one of the alien's ships clipped the bat jet's wing. Godou saw the batjet going down so he used the winds to slow it descent and make the landing of the plane as easy as possible, but suddenly what seemed green bubble was wrapped around the ship as Godou saw a tall black male in a black suit with green highlights and what seemed to be a green lantern on his chest had the green bubble coming out from what seemed to be a ring he was wearing on his right hand standing on a cliff.

The alien ships started to fire lasers on Green Green Lantern seemed startle when they fired on him, but then A red hair girl dressed in black pants red underwear and and red boots with a yellow shirt and what seemed to be a hawk winged mask on her face, was swinging an electrified mace as she swung it at the ships hitting the ships that where shooting at GL.

Godou kept on looking while slamming the ships with barrages of wind while looking at GL, Hawkgirl, Superman, and even J'onn who regrouped and started to take out ships near each other. Hawkgirl was evading laser until one had hit a mountain side near which caused rock slide that as she fell onto a cliff. Godou was about to go and save her as he saw a ship closing in on her until he saw a tall, black hair, with light tanned skinned women who fell in front of Hawkgirl as she deflected all the laser shot at her with bracelets until she made a deflected shot hit the ship firing on her, which cause the ship to fall on them until GL saved them by make a shield around them.

"Who's the rookie with the tiara," asked the GL to the man of steel who in turned replied," I not sure." as he threw a ship. As all the ships were destroyed Godou stared at red man who was running at a fast pace with the wing of the batjet in his hand to batman. All the superheroes including Godou landed next to batman as the Flash said to the black-haired woman," Where have you been all my life," as the black haired woman replied with innocence," Themyscira,"

" The home of the amazons I always thought that was legend." said hawk girl until the black haired women replied in kind," I can assure you it is as real as the land which we stand upon, I am Diana princess of the amazons." The flash quietly said," pinch me I must be dreaming," until Superman elbowed him lightly as Diana kept speaking," Themyscira is protected by the gods, but i could not idly stand by as the rest of the world is in danger."

"It was lucky that you guys arrived at the time you did," spoke superman until j'onn corrected him," Not luck, I telepathically summoned them." "Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but can someone tell me what's going on here." said the flash as superman started to put the wing back onto the batjet. Godou went to help Superman as j'onn j'onnzz finished telling his story to the other heroes.

"so j'onn j'onnzz you came here to warn us," said Diana ,while flash remarked," this is weird," until GL replied to the flash's comment," I've seen weirder." J'onn kept his story going as he told them about his first encounter of the white aliens. "Wait those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars." said the flash as GL replied," some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information."

Godou then chuckled at that idea as all the heroes turned to look at him. Gl then narrowed his eyes into a glare as he said;" I don't think this is a laughing matter rookie." Godou then replied," no pencil pusher hid this Green Lantern, think about it, the aliens stole the Martian's shape shifting ability, those astronauts probably never touched earth after they landed on mars, they probably had agents here before we knew anything."

Many of the heroes had a surprised looks on their face as j'onn kept on telling his story,"as I was being held against my will the aliens sent advance agents to earth as Devil king has said." Batman then had a realization as he said," so that's who sabotaged the deep space monitoring network, so we couldn't detect their activities. "We got to stop them before it's too late said Gl as j'onn replied," it already may be too late."

The Heroes were left pondering until they hear what seemed to be thunder and Diana spoke surprised," what was that?" as they all looked to where it came from and dark cloud rolling over everything and with lightning coming out of it."It has begun," said j'onn as Hawkgirl asked," What are they doing." "The invaders are nocturnal; they are trying to blot out the sun in perpetual darkness." said j'onn.

Flash then jokingly asked Batman," Friends of yours," which made both Godou chuckle and batman to narrow his eyes into the bat glare at flash and say, "It's no joke." "What's the big problem," asked the flash," can't you just whip up another batch of the nerve gas?" "Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." Flash then asked nervously," ughhh what's plan be?"

Godou then said," isn't it easy," the other heroes turned to stare at him," we have to destroy the factories making that stuff." as he pointed to the dark clouds overhead. GL then looked at both Godou and Diana and said," look this is no job for amateurs." Godou mentally scoffed at that since he was fighting gods and demons before these people grandparents were even borne, while Diana angrily got into his face and said," we amazons are born warriors, do you wish to test me." as she towered over the Green Lantern.

Green Lantern did not cower though as stared defiantly back at her until Godou smacked both of them behind the head lightly and said," calm down," as then he smiled under his mask and added a last part staring directly at Green Lantern," rookie." Superman then spoke," calm down john we need all the hope we can get," as he place his hand on GL shoulder. "Fine," said GL as his military experience started to shine through," tactically speaking we have multiple objectives so we must split up into teams."

"Dibs on the Amazon." said Flash he was standing right next her putting his arm over her. Diana looked at the Flash uncertainly and slightly scared. Godou sighed as he without the others consent to charge in splitting up the teams. "How about this hawkgirl goes with Superman since they both are heavy hitters, you Green Lantern with Flash since you both are experience," as Godou finger quoted at the part where he said experience,"Diana and mes ince were rookies," Godou finger quoted this as well," Go with Batman who doesn't have powers and j'onn who doesn't have knowledge about the land and the people."

The other heroes agreed to this since it seemed fair. So the heroes split off after they were assigned a location. Godou then asked batman," where are we going?" and the Dark Knight replied," Cairo Egypt.

" Godou then pulled Diana close to help which brought a blush to her face as she never had this man ever close as she said," www-what a-are you doing?" "Just hold on, you 2 as well," said Godou as both batman and j'onn put a hand on both of Godou's shoulders. Godou then activated the Wind authority. All 3 heroes besides Godou looked at Godou surprised when they saw that they were suddenly in Egypt.

Batman then ask a Godou while narrowing his eye," how did you do that." Godou then replied with a shrug," just an authority of mine." Batman wanted to ask what an authority was but he filed the question as they had a mission in hand. All four heroes were hidden by ruins as they were watching the enemy. Godou, Batman, and Diana where hiding as they were waiting for j'onn to come back.

Diana impatiently said," hiding like cowards is not the amazon way." Batman then replied," they must have a weakness, when we find it we'll strike." Godou then added his 2 cents," just wait princess we'll both get the fight were looking for. Diana felt blood rush to her cheeks at the way Devil King called her princess as she remembered not too long ago how she was in his arms. Diana pushed the blush and thoughts down as she thought to herself that she was an Amazon bred for battle not blushing like a child.

J'onn then let himself be seen as he rose from the ground. "I have scouted the outer walls they are no openings." said j'onn. Diana then said," then we'll make our own," as she quickly flew to the aliens that were defending outside. Godou the let out curse as he was about to pull Diana back but then batman put a hand on his chest and said," wait, let's see what she can do."

Diana quickly reached one of the tri-legged ships as it shot a laser at which she dodged. Diana quickly through the lasso's hoops which ensnared one of the legs as Diana flew up and quickly wrapped the legs and pulled with all her force making he alien machine leg's come to close together and force to fall down on the side of the factory making a hole in it.

Diana stood on top of the fallen machine and pointed to the hall and said with pride evident in her voice," there's your opening." Diana quickly flew in. Godou then activated the raptor as followed Diana inside. Both j'onn and batman were not far behind. When they got inside they saw Diana deflecting laser shot at her by the aliens.

Godou quickly deactivated the raptor and activated Vali's revenge. Sunlight quickly gathered in hand forming a golden bow with golden arrows that where on fire. Batman, j'onn, and even Diana could feel the major heat coming off the bow as Godou quickly shot 3 aliens that where running as they were instantly caught on fire and they turned to ash in a matter of nanoseconds.

Diana quickly shaking off her awe said," what are we waiting for they run like cowards." as she followed the aliens. Godou in turned notice that the aliens were avoiding the patches of sunlight that were coming through as they ran. All four heroes kept fighting more and more as the deeper they went into the factory. Our heroes were quickly pinned down in of the passages as aliens kept firing lasers at they as Diana kept deflecting lasers, while Godou kept taking out alien after alien with his bow but when 1 went down 2 replace it.

Batman seeing a chance through an explosive batarang at the passage where the aliens where causing the aliens to flee or die in the explosion. Batman then asked," any ideas J'onn, J'ONN." as j'onn orange eyes were glowing." Superman and hawkgirl are down, they have failed." Diana surprised asked," what, are you sure." J'onn grimly nodded his head and said," yes i can sense it," j'onn then quickly looked at a passage way," quickly follow me." Godou, Diana , and batman quickly ran after j'onn who already started running.

J'onn then flew into a hole as did Diana, Godou activated the raptor and jumped up there while Batman use his grapple hook to reach it. They kept running until they reached the central floor. Diana quickly looked behind them and said," we lost them for sure." while Batman reach into his bat belt and pulled out essentially electrified brass knuckles as he said," for the moment." J'onn then quickly pointed out to the other three that they were in the central core.

"How can we shut it down," asked Godou," the ion crystal if we pull it out, it will shut down the whole plant, but I will need a diversion." said j'onn. "You got it," said Batman as he pulled out a batarang and threw which slice one the vien like thing which let loose a bunch of what seemed to be oil on top of the worker aliens working on a machine. Godou used his bow to pick off many of the worker who was scrambling to weapons, while Diana pulled off another vein letting a smoke like substance into the room filling it up.

J'onn went intangible as sink down into the floor as Godou switched to the raptor and the bull as the aliens started to fire back which Diana deflected. Both Godou and Batman jumped down to the aliens to up close and personal. 2 of the workers near the control panel for ion crystal fled to help their fellow alien while became tangible again picked the alien from the chair infront of the panel and threw him off the passage way. J'onn then sinks his hand into the stasis field holding the crystal as j'onn wrapped his around and pulled it out. The factory started to shut down. One of the white aliens sneaked up on j'onn as it shot him.

J'onn got hit by the laser, which cause both him and the crystal to fly off the passage way which made them land on another passage way that was slightly lower. Diana that was fighting the aliens that surrounded her, yelled for j'onn as she flew to grab him. Godou seeing this yelled," GET HIM OUT NOW, me and batman will cover you!" Diana flew at quick speeds to get j'onn out. One of the aliens seeing this pushed a control making the door to start to close batman who picked up the crystal started running after them, and Godou who seeing this as well started to runs but at a slow pace since he was making the aliens fire upon him to keep them aways from the exposed backs of the other heroes.

Diana barely made it pass the wall but both Batman and Godou had barely reached closed were stuck on the side with the evil white aliens. Diana seeing this went to the wall yelling," Devil King, Batman!" On the other side of the wall the aliens the aliens were surround both Batman and Godou. Godou seeing this told batman to get behind him as godou activate another of his authority Heracale's fleece. Batman saw a golden glow surround Devil King as the aliens started to fire the laser gun at them.

Both Batman and the aliens were surprised to see the laser deflect off of godou and back to the aliens. Godou chuckled as he saw because he knew that his authority Heracale's Fleece gave him a steel body that could not be penetrated could reflect attacks back. Batman seeing this new power, asked dryly to Godou ," another of you authorities?" While on the other side of the wall both the martian and the Amazon heard the laser guns go off and felt some impact the door. "Nooo," yelled Diana trying to go back until J'onn put his hand on her shoulder and said," wait; there is nothing more we can do for them." "You don't mean they're," said Diana as j'onn interrupted her,"gone." Both heroes had sad looks on their faces.

Diana then whispered softly," Hera help us." as they stared the wall sadly. Both Godou and Batman were finishing up with the aliens until they were the only one left standing. Batman then told his and j'onn plan to Godou," J'onn has a put a psionic shielding around the both of us to make the aliens think were dead." Godou then asked Batman where they were going as batman told him that he and sadly Godou would have to go to the Batman cave to analyze the ion crystal.

Godou then told Batman to tell him where the batman cave was so they could use his wind authority. Batman angrily mumbled that it was under Bruce Wayne's manors which cause Godou to raise an eyebrow under his mask. Batman then angrily told Godou to get to it which cause Godou to chuckle as he activated the wind authority and they ended up in the bat Diana and j'onn where back in metropolis looking over the people on the rooftops and they saw the people rioting." Perhaps mother was right about mankind, there nothing but untamed savages." said Diana looking down upon the people." Do not judge them to harshly, they act out of fear. Both Diana and j'onn kept looking until they saw what was 2 men trying picks rubble that trapped 2 kids as they yelled," someone give us a hand there's kids trapped under here."

As they were looking for help a green bubble was wrap around the rubble and lifted it off as they saw the green lantern helping the 2 men. The 2 men picked up the 2 kids as they turned to face the Green Lantern as one of them said," thanks man." GL flew to as the Flash ran to regroup with Diana and j'onn. "Sorry were lat we had to help out some civilians," said GL as flash asked why they were called back. Diana then pointed out that Superman and Hawkgirl were capture held in the factory in metropolis. GL then asked about the whereabouts of Batman and Devil king. J'onn then said in a grim voice," They acted heroically to the very end." Both GL and Flash were surprised to hear as flash asked;" the bat is gone?" "They were true warriors." said Diana. "this is not good definitely not good," said GL as he look out at the city. Godou was waiting by the side as he saw

Batman started running a series of test onto the crystal. He started to hear the Dark Knight Murmur to himself; as he heard the words reverse and power. Godou then asked batman," reverse what?" Batman then looked at Godou sighed and gave him his idea. Godou then said," so your thinking that we could mess with the crystal put it into the main control reverse the ion clouds and bring out the sun." "Aren't you going to ask me why we need the sun said Batman as he stared at Godou.

Godou then replied in kind," nope I already guessed it, they can't handle the sun."" How'd you notice," asked Batman as he filed away in his mind that Godou seem to notice more than he let on. Godou then told him how he saw in the factories how the aliens avoided sunlight like it was death. Batman told Godou to get ready as they were going to go enact there plan. Both Godou and Batman stare at the bat monitor as it showed on the new what seemed to be the mother ships to the white aliens.

Godou and Batman were on top of the factory in metropolis peering into the ion crystal room where the other heroes were in imprisoned at facing senator Carter and what seemed to be a black and purple jellyfish from space who went up to j'onn. The jellyfish telepathically pulled j'onn to where it was standing and had its gaurds electrocute j'onn til he was changed back into his original form and weak enough to not move. All the heroes saw how the Imperium as it was called stick it's tentacles in j'onn as it was torturing him and going near brain while forcing j'onn to go in it, while it torture him in there. J'onn suddenly screamed now from inside the Imperium as they heard an explosion to the side and saw Devil King Batman standing next to the ion crystal that had an opening to the side of it.

"Bats" said flash as they were all surprised even Diana who said," It can't be." They all saw Batman stab something into the ion crystal which changed from red to blue. "What have you done," yelled Senator Carter as Batman answered," reversed the ion charge. The imperium quickly to his men to destroy the crystal but they were intercepted by godou who activated the camel and bull as he went rampaging through ion charge was quickly sent into the sky where it started to clear the sky of the ion clouds. The sun shone through as many of the aliens were vaporized, while the Imperium took some sunlight and started to bubble it went under the shade of with a couple of it men such as senator Carter and couple others.

The imperium was weak enough for j'onn to fly out of it as he started to drag the imperium to the light as j'onn spoke in a loud voice," YOU LIVE UNDERGROUND AND SHUN THE LIGHT, WHY, DOES IT BURN YOUR PALE PUTRID SKIN ." " oooh that's a nasty suburn," said the flash which made Godou chuckle as batman started to free the heroes as he explain what was happen to the imperium and its people," Ultra violet rays, coming from the depth of space the invaders have no resistance against our sun's radiation." said batman as he finished freeing Diana.

Superman feeling the sun back on his skin, smiled as he activated his heat vision as burned through what was holding him. Godou then got in front of Batman as he activated Heracale's Fleece to protect him from a laser that was about to hit him. Superman seeing the invader firing upon them, picked up a piece of the floor and used it to cover them Godou then reactivated the bull and the camel as he got ready for another fight. Superman while holding helped free the other with his heat vision. Godou jumped over the cover and into the aliens as he started throw them out into the sun.

He felt some satisfaction as kicked senator Carter out into the sun in which he saw boil until he was vaporized. The other heroes once freed started to help Godou in destroying the remaining aliens. Godou, Superman, Diana and Green Lantern went into the roof as they started but holes in the roof to get more sunlight in the room to destroy the aliens. The imperium was able to sneak a tentacle in j'onn in which he used to shock him as force j'onn to let go. The imperium flew back to it ship and starting to leave.

Diana saw this and threw her lasso as she caught the ship as she started to try to hold it back. Godou saw this and had a savage grin has he started to chant loudly which caused all the heroes to turn and look at him as they saw the rising which was weird for them since it was already past midday, until it rested right over Godou," FOR VICTORY, HASTEN BEFORE ME! O IMMORTAL SUN, I BESEECH THEE TO GRANT RADIANCE TO THE STALLION! O STALLION THAT MOVETH GODLIKE WITH WONDROUS GRACE, BRING EST FORTH THE HALO THY MASTER!"

As Godou finished chanting they all saw a flaming white horse shoot from the sun aimed right for imperium's ship. They all saw how it hit and the flame in it which it exploded. They all felt the force and knew that it was enough to wipe out metropolis had it hit the ground. In Diana's mind only one thought went in her mind as she stared in shock at Godou," Is he a god?" for she knew that only a god could have that type of power.

They all hear Godou chuckle as he said," Sorry I tried to power it down are you guys okay?" That when there jaw's drop because if that was powered down they did not want to see it at full force. They got over their awe as the factory started to fall apart. Superman who saw people in the corner imprisoned in what seemed to be some type of cocoons started to free them as he asked the others to help while the surviving aliens were shoot at them. GL then form a shield around civilians as they all flew out of the factory just in time as it exploded. They all stared out across metropolis as the ion clouds were receding.

**Couple days later**

All the heroes including Godou were in a space station batman had named the watch tower. Superman and Godou were lookout onto earth at Batman approached them. Superman had turned around and asked Batman," Do you stock holders know about this bruce." Batman then replied," A line item hidden in the aerospace and R.D. Budget" Superman then turn to look at godou who was right there as superman's eyes turn wide," I'm sor," until Batman cut him off," he already knows so save it."

"Anyways this watchtower will act as an early warning system to detecting other threats and invasions from space." Right the both Diana and Flash came walking in with drinks in their hands as flash said," and it has an fully stocked kitchen , Ice Mocha?" as he said to the man of steel. Superman polity decline his offer as Diana looked at the other people while sipping on her ice mocha though her eyes lingered on Godou for a while longer then she said,"hmm they don't have these on themyscira."

Flash then clanked drinks with her and replied," stick around princess and I'll show you the ropes." She then looked back at Godou who was staring back out in space and said," perhaps I will," as a smile was brought to her face. they saw the GL come floating down with hawkgirl as he said," an impressive installation, most impressive, but what it got to do with us." This caught Godou attention as he came close to the group to hear this as well. Superman started to speak," I once thought i could protect the world by myself but I was wrong, working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could be a force who could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice.""What like a bunch of super friends," asked flash, while Superman responded with a smile on his face," more like a justice league."

"Do you have an idea how corny that sounds, but maybe the big guy has got a point with all of us behind him it just might work, count me in," said flashed as he grasped hand with superman. "me to" said GL, while joining his hand with that of flash and Superman, while Hawk girl walked to them join her hand and said," And me.

" Diana the spoke," my mother may not approve of this, but I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll glady join your group," as she walked and join her hand with the others. Godou just shrugged his shoulders as he put his hand with the others. Superman then called out to batman," what about you Batman?" atman then replied," I'm not really a people's person but when you need help and you will call me."

Diana then spoke up," wait where is j'onn?" Superman then flew up to where he saw j'onn and started to talk to him. Godou looked around bored then asked the other heroes," so do you guys wanna talk a little bit about yourselves so we get know each other? Superman and j'onn flew down while Superman who heard Godou idea spoke," thatwould be a good idea, so who wants to go first?"Superman looked around then spoke," I guess i'll go first my true name is kal-el and i come from a planet called krypton, as a child i was raised in smallville kansas." He then looked at Batman and said your turn Batman looked around and they said one thing," I'm batman that's all you have to know.

"j'onn went next and told the same story of how he got here and who he was. After him Was the GL who said that his real name was John Stuart and that he used to be in the marines untiland accident with civilians. Flash was after Gl and he said his real name wally west and he just spoke mainly about his past as a superhero. Hawkgirl went after flash and she said how her real name was shayera and how she use to be a detective on her home world. Diana went next and spoke about her mother hippotlaya which caught Godou's interest since he remembered lancalot, she also spoke about growing up with the amazon and how they all are immortal which caught most of the league's attention beside Godou who already was immortal.

It was finally Godou's turn as he spoke," my name is Godou Kusanagi" as he took off his maks which took his armor with it only to be met with dropped jaws. Superman then stuttered out," You're a teenager shouldn't you be in school right now i don't approve of ditching." After Godou heard this he started laughing which caught the league's attention as Godou spoke again," ahh that's funny but you know I'm old enough to be your grandfather's grandfather." GL then narrowed his eyes and asked what everyone was thinking," then how old are you?" Godou then replied," I'm 215 but I've been immortal since I slayed my first god at the age of 15." "EHHHHHHHHH" was the whole reply the league gave him.

**Author's note i finally finished this chapter it took me 2 day which i am sry for the white Martian is pretty long though anyways plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**People i'm not dead sorry i've been offline for a while the only thing I can say that stuff happen and also i've been really busy with my new job anyways be expecting a new chapter by the 27th of june sorry to those that I promised a new chapter a lot of unexpected stuff popped up that kept me busy for a while but i'm finally back**


End file.
